


Avent 2018

by Fantomefumee



Category: Capharnaüm RPG, Mass Effect RPG, Nephilim (Tabletop RPG), Original Work, Scion (Tabletop RPG), Vampire : the Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Masks, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polyamory, Scarification, Size Kink, Tentacles, Toys, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantomefumee/pseuds/Fantomefumee
Summary: Des toutes petites fics pour ce calendrier de l'avent, en collaboration avec la talentueuse Cahethel (dont vous verrez les dessins en lien au début de la fic)J'indiquerai au début de chaque fic d'où viennent les personnages, indiquerai brièvement qui ils sont, donnerai les spoilers éventuels etc...En français donc !





	1. 2 Décembre - Florian/Isra

2 Décembre – Masks

Source : [](http://www.niddheg.com/cat/nsfw/NaughtyList01.jpg?fbclid=IwAR0V7yavATok0BI_8uSnbT_YngIOSNE-mbveQULdqoSth_Ghv8_Rw611MLo)

Warning : Spoilers sur Le Chaos et la Mort

Disclaimer : Florian et Isra sont deux personnages originaux, le setting l’est également, et tiré de l’univers de Superbia. Florian est un noble et un Paladin de l’Hiver, Haut-Prêtre de l’Hiver, mais aussi l’incarnation mortelle de ce dernier. Isra est le Dieu du Chaos, et un homme aux mœurs notoirement légères, l’amant du sus-cité Dieu de la Mort.

Isra est à Cahethel.

Florian n’était pas à proprement parler désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire en fait. Il était grand pour un humain, solide, bien bâti, sa peau avait une teinte agréable, un peu bronzée, plus chaude que celle de la véritable apparence de la Mort. Ses yeux bruns avaient un éclat plus chaud, ses lèvres une courbe moins austères, et, franchement, le Chaos s’y était habitué.

Mais parfois il aimait à se rappeler qui était son amant, la _véritable_ apparence de son amant. Il aimait aussi l’ironie de se dire qu’il se ressemblait plus lorsqu’il se cachait derrière son masque de Paladin de l’Hiver. Les doigts agiles du Chaos parcoururent la surface de métal froid, s’attardant sur les lignes dures des pommettes d’acier, les courbes anguleuses du visage d’acier. Nahash, la Mort, dans toute son austérité divine…

Ecartant lascivement les jambes, il attira plus près le Paladin dès que celui-ci eut fini d’ouvrir son pantalon, passant une main sur les cheveux ras de sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien, soupirant d’aise en sentant son sexe presser contre l’entrée lubrifiée de son corps, en sentant le corps musclé, gainé de tissu, entre ses cuisses nues.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchèrent celles, de métal, immobiles et froides du masque, et il les embrassa pourtant comme il aurait embrassé la mort, murmurant contre la bouche immobile et glacée.

― Baise-moi.

Et Florian le baisa. D’une ample poussée des hanches il le pénétra et, puissant, inexorable, il se mit à aller et venir, force de la nature même dans son incarnation humaine, la Mort faite chair, sans merci, impitoyable.

Isra gémit, cria, embrassa à nouveau les lèvres d’acier qui se réchauffèrent à son contact, lova son corps contre le tissu épais des vêtements de son amant, s’abandonna, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, entre les bras puissants qui amplifièrent les balancements du bassin du Paladin, ondula des hanches pour venir à sa rencontre.

La pièce ne résonnait que de ses cris de plaisir, et du bruit obscène de la chair contre la chair, des soupirs de Florian, étouffés par le métal épais de son masque, et les doigts d’Isra coururent à nouveau sur les traits durs et glacés, parfaits, gravés dans son esprit, tout comme la sensation de son corps puissant.

Les mouvements du Paladin se firent plus brusques encore, et les mains puissantes se saisirent de ses hanches pour le guider. Il était parfait, _bien sûr_ qu’il était parfait, et les cris d’Isra se transformèrent en supplications, il voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort, et ce fut ce que Florian lui donna.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le visage de métal, et le nom de Nahash lui échappa, et même si c’était un blasphème dans un monde où les anciens Dieux avaient été oubliés au profit de l’Unique, il le répéta, encore et encore, car jamais personne n’était parvenu à éclipser l’austère Mort, pas même son frère le Soleil qui prétendait maintenant être le seul Dieu.

Il jouit avec le patronyme blasphématoire sur les lèvres, le jeta à la face d’Addhan, se jouant du soi-disant Unique alors que son corps s’arquait contre celui du Dieu qui jamais ne mourrait.

Le monde ne pouvait pas se passer de la Mort.

Le Chaos ne pouvait pas se passer de la Mort.


	2. 3 Décembre - Aaron/Adam

3 Décembre – Lingerie

Source : 

Warning : Aaron et Adam, ces coquinous, sont frères, donc inceste implied.

Disclaimer : Aaron et Adam sont des personnages originaux, personnages joueurs d’une campagne de Scion, tous deux fils d’Horus. Aaron est un jeune ouech contestataire mais au fond très timide, Adam est un ancien danseur exotique décomplexé et très entreprenant.

Aaron est à Cahethel.

Aaron estimait être un mec honnête, mais des fois, être honnête, c’était quand même embarrassant. Parce que ça voulait dire admettre des trucs pas vraiment très… enfin, c’était gênant.

Mais quand même.

Il était fasciné par les lacets de soie sur la peau mate de son frère, par la dentelle noire sur ses fesses musclées, soulignant la ligne plate de son estomac. Et il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas vraiment s’empêcher de laisser ses mains dériver sur le tissu ouvragé, juste effleurer la chair tiède.

Adam sourit, et son sourire était toujours assuré, chaleureux, rassurant, et il était parfait. L’une de ses mains, agiles et nerveuses, parcourut la peau d’Aaron, rassurante, et il s’avança vers lui, se pressant contre lui jusqu’à ce que sa cuisse frotte, impudique, sur l’entrejambe de son cadet, et Aaron rougit, laissa échapper un petit soupir haché.

― … Pourquoi tu portes encore ça ? demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur la dentelle qui couvrait les fesses de son frère.

Et il savait qu’il était possessif, qu’il n’envoyait pas un message très réprobateur, mais peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment être très réprobateur. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment complètement cautionner les… trucs dévergondés que faisait Adam, même si c’était pour lui plaire, et ça _lui plaisait_.

― Pour te faire plaisir… murmura la voix chaude et sensuelle de l’ancien danseur, comme un écho à ses pensées.

Aaron rougit de plus belle alors que l’autre homme attrapait doucement sa mâchoire pour lui relever la tête, et se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres, d’abord doucement, tendrement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion, sa langue caressant celle d’Aaron avec de moins en moins de décence.

Et c’était bien, et Aaron laissa ses doigts courir sur la dentelle et la soie, rapprocha le bassin d’Adam, augmenta la pression de sa cuisse sur son sexe et se surprit même à onduler des hanches pour chercher plus de stimulation. C’était complètement indécent, mais d’un autre côté, Adam postait de la putain de _lingerie_ et ça, _ça_ c’était indécent.

Mais génial. Et il serra plus fort l’autre homme, gémit lorsqu’il le sentit frotter à son tour son érection contre son bassin, et il avait franchement l’impression d’être un putain d’ _ado_ en manque, mais Adam était pareil et tout de suite quand Adam faisait les trucs ça faisait plus adulte, alors c’était plus acceptable.

De toute façon, Aaron n’arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, parce qu’il y avait la soie, et la dentelle, et la peau brûlante de l’autre homme, et même le contact froid de ses bijoux, et ses baisers qui lui faisaient oublier le sens du mot décence, alors il se laissa emporter, et le serra fort, plus fort, harmonisa ses mouvements avec les siens dans la plus obscène des danses.

Pourtant c’était parfait, c’était ce qu’il voulait, et le plaisir montait et il en voulait encore, et plus encore des soupirs de l’autre Dieu, de ses gémissements, et lorsqu’Adam murmura son nom, lorsqu’un long frisson le secoua et qu’il sentit sa semence contre son flanc, c’en fut trop et il jouit à son tour, sans même réussir à être embarrassé de la situation.

Il se contenta de serrer son frère, un long moment, jusqu’à ce que leurs respirations se régularisent, et de grogner.

― Arrête de porter de la lingerie c’est n’importe quoi.

― ça te plait beaucoup trop pour que j’arrête, rétorqua Adam.

Et Aaron ne parvint même pas à s’offusquer de ce refus, parce que c’était la vérité.


	3. 4 Décembre - Valerian/Sulayman

4 Décembre – Angry sex

Source : 

Disclaimer : Sulayman et Valerian « Vali » sont des personnages originaux, deux Tzimisce partageant le même Sire issus d’une campagne de Vampire : la Mascarade. L’un est un transfuge passé à la Camarilla alors que l’autre est Evêque dans le Sabbat.

Sulayman est à Cahethel.

Les dents pénétrèrent dans sa chair, et il sentit le plaisir du Baiser couler dans ses veines, vif et intense. Il aurait pu attacher Vali à lui d’une pensée à lui, mais ça n’aurait rien fait pour arranger des relations déjà plus que tendues, alors il se contenta d’envoyer son coude en arrière. L’os percuta avec violence l’estomac de l’autre vampire, qui grogna.

À le voir toujours si calme et composé, Sulayman oubliait la force de l’autre Tzimisce, et il fut presque surpris lorsqu’il bras puissant crocheta son épaule et l’immobilisa, alors que l’autre se nouait dans ses cheveux pour le plaquer brutalement contre la table.

― N’oublie pas qui je suis, traître !

Sulayman serra les dents avant de rétorquer d’un ton acide.

― Il n’y a pas de traîtrise à suivre son Sire, et au moins moi je suis fidèle à ma nature.

Le front de Sulayman percuta la table à nouveau, le sonnant à moitié, et Vali grogna, agressivement.

― Apprends à tenir ta langue. Tu n’es qu’une erreur. Un acte irréfléchi. Je vais t’apprendre la discipline.

Le plus jeune des deux vampires eut un ricanement et ondula du bassin, stimulant une érection que son aîné aurait été bien en mal de cacher.

― Quand tu n’auras plus envie de me baiser, peut-être. Ce n’est pas un peu gênant quand on suit la Voie de la Mort et de l’Âme ?

Les dents de Vali s’enfoncèrent dans son coup et le plaisir lui coupa le souffle, alors que, sans répondre, son aîné se pressait contre lui, prolongeait le contact, le plaisir du Baiser, à nouveau.

Lorsque cette fois, Sulayman ondula du bassin, il était certes toujours fâché, mais il voulait surtout que Vali mordre à nouveau, et se noyer dans les plaisirs conjugués du corps et de la morsure, surtout que la main de l’Evêque s’était pressée entre ses cuisses, puissante et exigeante, et que la traction dans ses cheveux était devenu juste excitante.

Il était toujours en colère contre son imbécile de frère de sang, mais là tout de suite il le désirait plus qu’il ne voulait le frapper, alors il le laissa baisser son pantalon avec des gestes pressés, brutaux, arqua même les hanches pour lui faciliter les choses.

Vali était une brute, mais au moins prit-il le temps de le préparer, rapidement, avant de se presser contre lui. Sulayman allait faire une remarque sur son impatience et son manque de raffinement – après tout, comparé à Christopher qui contrôlait chaque aspect de… tout, Vali était incroyablement brouillon – mais l’autre Tzimisce mordit à nouveau.

Et Christopher était trop prudent pour mordre, et rien n’était comparable au plaisir du Baiser, aussi fut-ce un soupir de plaisir qui échappa à Sulayman lorsque son aîné le pénétra, des cris de jouissance lorsqu’il le pilonna, et lorsque l’orgasme le prit, il était parfait, divin, teinté d’oubli et d’une magie qui remontait sans doute au Premier Vampire.

Valerian était une brute et un sauvage, mais parfois, Sulayman avait besoin de se rappeler qu’il y avait bien des façons de dompter la Bête, et que parfois, lui lâcher la bride et se rapprocher d’elle était une bonne chose.

Et, pendant quelques instants, il regrettait presque d’avoir quitté le Sabbat.


	4. 5 Décembre - Akachi/Lev

5 Décembre – Marking

Source : 

Disclaimer : Akachi, Lev, et le souvent mentionné Abel sont des personnages originaux évoluant dans une campagne de scion, un happy threesome constitué dans l’ordre d’énonciation par un Dieu gardien Lwa bien brave, un trickster et mage Russe qui aime bien taquiner les gens, et un Dieu solaire Teotl psychorigide et control freak.

Lev est à Cahethel, Abel à Eldarianne.

Parfois, Lev se disait que, tout de même, Abel et Akachi étaient vraiment des animaux, possessifs et jaloux. En tout cas, se disait-il en contemplant le symbole solaire _très subtil_ que le Teotl avait gravé dans la chair du Lwa, lui n’aurait pas accepté de se faire marquer comme ça. D’un autre côté, Akachi n’était pas vraiment à plaindre, il avait bien rendu la pareille à Abel.

Donc bon, ce n’était pas le truc de Lev, mais c’était leur truc à eux. Puis bon, Lev arborait aussi des marques gravées par le Teotl, même s’il n’avait pas eu droit à la même _délicate subtilité_ que le Lwa.

Et quitte à être parfaitement honnête, il trouvait les marques plutôt jolies, mais Abel était un homme de goût. Il pose les lèvres sur la chair chaude d’Akachi, passa la langue le long des cicatrices, et le Lwa soupira, une tension certaine s’installant dans ses muscles alors qu’il se redressait pour chercher les lèvres de Lev. Le Russe les lui accorda, s’installant à califourchon sur la cuisse de son amant, et sa main remonta à l’intérieur de la cuisse de l’autre homme vers son entrejambe.

― Finalement, Abel ne t’a pas trop raté… murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de l’autre Dieu.

Akachi se contenta de sourire, parvenant à avoir l’air paisible alors qu’une excitation manifeste tendait son pantalon blanc, et il releva un peu la jambe, pressant contre le sexe de Lev, qui rougit et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Toujours sans un mot, le Lwa leva la main et caressa doucement la nuque du Russe, toujours avec cette douceur, cette tendresse extrêmes qui embarrassaient Lev bien plus que les ordres les plus obscènes qu’Abel pouvait formuler. La grande paume descendit le long de son dos, s’arrêta sur ses fesses, qu’elle caressa avant d’imprimer, délicates mais fermes, un mouvement de balancier au bassin de Lev, le forçant à frotter sans décence son sexe contre la cuisse couverte de tissu de son amant.

Et il était peut-être mortifié, mais c’était aussi bon, si bon, si parfait, d’autant que le Lwa embrassait ses lèvres, encore et encore, avec une affection et une déférence qui ne pouvaient être que grisantes.

À tel point qu’il en oublia presque qu’il n’était pas seul, et il était certainement un peu maladroit lorsqu’il pressa la main contre l’entrejambe de l’autre homme, à travers le coton doux de son pantalon.

Akachi laissa à peine échapper un soupir un peu plus marqué, et se frotta sans pudeur contre la main de son compagnon. Il avait toujours cette manière naturelle, simple de faire les choses, comme si ce n’était pas gênant, embarrassant, et en fait c’était le cas, il n’y avait rien de mal et…

Lev réfléchissait trop, parfois, et il le savait, mais heureusement il n’était pas tout seul, et une main contre son cou, un baiser plus profonds, un mouvement plus prononcé de la cuisse musclée le ramenèrent à des préoccupations plus immédiates, plus terre à terre.

Akachi lui imprima un rythme plus rapide, plus soutenu, et le plaisir montait, intensifié encore par les tremblements qui échappaient à son amant, les frissons et les soupirs qu’il suscitait, avec un émerveillement fasciné, en le caressant.

Il gémit de frustration lorsque les lèvres brûlantes du Lwa quittèrent les siennes, soupira de plaisir lorsqu’il les sentit contre son oreille, et le souffle chaud lui fit perdre toute mesure, alors que l’autre homme murmurait.

― Et tu es magnifique, Lev.

Les compliments, nus, sans fards, sincères, étaient toujours si embarrassants, mais aussi si _parfaits_ que Lev se sentit partir dans un hoquet surpris, l’orgasme le submergeant sans qu’il l’ait senti arriver, et à en juger par son grognement, Akachi n’attendait que ça pour céder à son tour.

Peut-être que c’était un soleil qui était gravé dans la chair du Lwa, mais, se dit Lev en se laissant aller contre son torse large, il n’était pas question qu’il laisse Abel oublier qu’Akachi était à lui _aussi_.


	5. 6 Décembre - Alcyon/Ren

6 Décembre – Dirty Talk

Source : 

Disclaimer : Ren et Alcyon sont des personnages originaux et le setting l’est également. Ren est le second d’un bateau pirate, amateur de froufrous et de jolies robes (sur lui). Alcyon est un ancien soldat, Quartier-Maître du même bateau pirate, malhonnête et sans scrupule, qui aime aussi les froufrous et les jolies robes, mais sur les autres.

Ren est à Cahethel.

Ren aimait la brutalité de son amant. La façon qu’il avait de le renverser sur le premier meuble venu, pour le trousser sans le moindre respect. C’était l’avantage de mettre des robes. Bon, c’était encore mieux quand c’était à terre, et dans un lit, et il écarta docilement les jambes avec un soupir satisfait lorsque l’autre homme s’insinua entre elles.

― Tu n’as aucune dignité… susurra l’ancien soldat. Une vraie putain.

Un autre homme d’équipage aurait fait la même remarque, Ren l’aurait probablement castré. Ou au moins il lui aurait broyé les couilles. Mais venant d’Alcyon, soufflé par sa voix basse, c’était différent.

― Et toi tu pues… répliqua Ren sur le même ton.

L’ombre d’un sourire joua sur les lèvres de l’ancien soldat, qui ne sembla pas s’offusquer outre mesure, s’approchant au contraire plus encore du visage de Ren, la fragrance lourde du tabac agressant les sens du jeune homme autant qu’elle le stimulait, parce que c’était l’odeur de _son_ homme, _son_ soldat, _son_ pirate.

Une main large, calleuse, glissa sur sa cuisse, jusqu’à ses fesses entre lesquelles deux doigts enduits de lubrifiant s’insinuèrent pour le pénétrer.

― Ça n’empêche pas ton corps de s’ouvrir pour moi… répliqua Alcyon, et Ren sourit, creusa les reins, arqua le dos en gémissant.

― Ce genre de remarques arrive vraiment à séduire quelqu’un d’autre qu’une putain à deux sous ?

― C’est ce que tu dois être, vu la façon dont tu réagis…

Ren rit, ondula du bassin, chercha plus de contact, plus de friction, sans chercher à protester ou à nier. Les doigts en lui s’inclinèrent, cherchèrent, trouvèrent sa prostate, faisant monter le plaisir en la caressant, et Ren gémit sans dignité, tirant un petit rire à son amant.

― Aucune décence. Tu es obscène.

― Assez obscène pour que tu me baises ?

Le sourire du quartier-maître se fit carnassier, et il ôta ses doigts, tirant un petit cri frustré à son compagnon.

― Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te tenir, souffla l’ancien soldat, amusé, ou il va falloir que je dise à ton frère que tu te comportes comme une tapineuse…

― Je ne tapine que pour les grosses…

Alcyon le pénétra d’une poussée, sans prévenir, d’un coup, puissant et brutal, et Ren ondula plus encore du bassin, ponctuant ses paroles d’un « oh oui ! » sonore avant de se rappeler qu’il avait commencé une phrase, et de la terminer avec un sourire.

― … que pour les grosses bites et les haleines puantes de tabac.

Alcyon ne répondit pas, mais ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus francs, plus brutaux, plus rapides, et Ren agrippa ses épaules larges, enfonça ses ongles dedans, laissant des sillons écarlates alors que ses cris s’élevaient, de plus en plus forts, réclamant plus, plus vite, plus profond.

Et il fut exaucé, et jouit avec le nom de son amant sur les lèvres, alors que celui-ci grognait, continuait à le pilonner, le stimulant à la limite de la douleur jusqu’à atteindre à son tour la jouissance, profondément enfoui en lui, avant de se laisser tomber contre lui.

Un amant attentionné aurait certainement pris Ren dans ses bras, et lui aurait murmuré qu’il était beau, qu’il était parfait.

Et ça aurait été très ennuyeux.

― Tu n’es vraiment qu’une putain… grogna, Alcyon.

Et Ren sourit.


	6. 7 Décembre - Sombre Lame/Rafn

7 Décembre – Bath

Source : 

Warning : Spoilers sur le tome 3 de Te voilà parmi les méprisés

Disclaimer : Sombre Lame et Rafn sont des personnages originaux et le setting l’est également. Sombre Lame est le nouveau roi des Vandaars, un peuple connu pour ses instincts dominateurs et territoriaux. Rafn est un fils de chef, mort en héros et devenu un Esprit, qui n’est pas très impressionné par l’attitude macho de son compagnon.

Rafn est à Cahethel.

Le Vandaar s’adossa à la margelle du grand bassin, comme s’il se croyait sur son putain de trône, et Rafn haussa un sourcil.

― Il va falloir que je t’appelle ta majesté, maintenant ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sombre Lame, le genre de sourires qui donnaient à Rafn à la fois l’envie de l’embrasser et de le frapper, et répliqua de sa voix basse et profonde.

― J’apprécierais assez. Tu pourrais te mettre à genoux, aussi…

Rafn grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas, et si effectivement ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol de pierre du bassin, ce ne fut pas pour adopter une attitude humble face au tout puissant souverain des Seigneurs du Ciel – qui n’était au fond qu’un con de Vandaar – mais plutôt pour lui grimper dessus, apprécier le contraste entre la sensation solide de ses mains sur son bras et celle, plus douce, caressante, de l’eau du bassin.

Et puis il fallait qu’il l’admette, il y avait des avantages à avoir un con de Vandaar comme amant. Comme par exemple les gestes possessifs qui le rapprochaient, la main dominatrice qui glissait vers sa nuque alors que Rafn embrassait les lèvres tièdes, pour approfondir le baiser. Il aimait batailler pour prendre le contrôle de leurs étreintes, il aimait faire mine de capituler, et il aimait la satisfaction triomphante de son amant.

Il le laissa donc, finalement, envahir sa bouche de sa langue, en explorer la moiteur tandis qu’il l’attirait plus près encore, collant leurs deux corps humides, brûlants, si bien que Rafn en oublia presque la caresse de l’eau alors qu’une main puissante parcourait les muscles de son dos, en flattait chaque courbe, en stimulait chaque point sensible, et rapidement il frissonna contre le roi des rois, le seigneur des arrogants seigneurs du ciel.

Le plus grisant était de savoir qu’au fond, il était à sa merci, qu’il était sien, et comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sombre Lame rompit le baiser pour embrasser son front, ses pommettes, caresser ses flancs, tendrement, attentif, patient. Rafn frissonna contre lui, sourit, et finalement gémit lorsqu’une paume large se saisit de leurs deux sexes, les caressant sur toute leur longueur.

Il aurait pu l’aider, onduler du bassin, mais il se laissa servir, hissé sur ses bras tremblants, soutenus par celui, au contraire, stable et inébranlable, de son amant, et il laissa l’autre homme le mener à la jouissance, leurs frissons se communiquer comme un cercle sans fin, atteignant dans un cri l’orgasme quelques secondes avant son amant.

Et il pouvait difficilement plus se moquer de l’eau souillée lorsqu’il se laissa aller contre le torse, large, puissant, qu’il parcourut d’une main paresseuse les arabesques gravées dans la chair blanche.

Sombre Lame passa une main possessive autour de sa taille et Rafn sourit.

C’était peut-être simplement un con de Vandaar, mais c’était _son_ con de Vandaar, et si tout était à refaire, s’il lui était donné la chance de ne pas céder au seigneur du ciel… Il lui cèderait probablement à nouveau.

Parce que là, tout de suite, il se moquait un peu des instincts de primate possessif du roi des Vandaars tant qu’il continuait à le serrer contre lui.


	7. 8 Décembre - Claude/Suren

8 Décembre – Against a wall

Source : 

Warning : Il y a une grosse difference d’âge entre les deux protagonistes, même s’ils sont tous les deux majeurs – et consentants.

Disclaimer : Suren et Claude sont deux persos originaux d’une partie de Vampire : Dark Age. Suren est un prince mongol revenu à la vie sous la forme d’un Kuei Jin, Claude est un… humain normal, templier plus ou moins défroqué à l’instinct de survie déficient.

Suren est à Eldarianne, et donc…

Joyeux Noël Eldarianne !

Claude aurait aimé être un homme délicat, raffiné, subtil. Il aurait aimé être le genre d’homme qu’on qualifiait de galant, un de ces chevaliers courtois dont Enguerrand lui rebattait les oreilles. Non, parce que… Eh bien, il aurait aimé pouvoir être un peu plus… Un peu moins…

Claude était un homme d’action, pas un homme de parole, et parfois Suren pouvait se montrer vraiment… impossible. Et en fait Claude ne savait pas trop à quel moment tout avait dérapé. Il avait dit qu’il serait raisonnable, qu’il ne commencerait pas à faire n’importe quoi, qu’il…

Claude n’était pas doué pour réfléchir, et là Suren était plaqué contre le mur, et sa peau était contre la sienne, et il était brûlant, et heureusement, _heureusement_ , le templier n’était pas un novice en matière de bagatelle, parce que sinon ça aurait été… tragique.

Il y avait mieux que la salive, bien sûr, mais bon, c’était mieux que rien, et il avait quand même pris son temps pour préparer l’autre homme, il faisait ça bien, il _savait_ qu’il faisait ça bien, et Suren était étonnamment détendu, et participatif, et… et ça empêchait Claude d’être _intelligent_ (un truc pour lequel, en toute franchise, il était plutôt mauvais) ou même _raisonnable_ (et pour ça en général il était quand même un peu meilleur), tout ce qu’il voulait c’était sentir le corps pressé contre le sien, plus encore, et le posséder, et c’était très mal parce qu’il était un foutu _moine_ mais… il s’en foutait.

Il se détestait un peu, mais il s’en foutait.

Il plaqua une main dans le dos de l’autre homme, attira ses hanches plus près tout en le pressant plus étroitement encore contre le mur, et comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Suren souleva les hanches pour lui laisser un meilleur accès, et Claude le pénétra.

D’habitude, il était plus brutal, mais il prit sur lui d’être plus doux, plus lent, même si le souffle de son jeune amant contre son oreille le rendait complètement fou. Mais Claude était un _foutu moine_ , il était censé se _contrôler_ , donc il pouvait se contrôler, et il le faisait, même si c’était dur.

Et il commença à bouger, lentement, mais les soupirs de Suren l’encouragèrent et il accéléra, les cris de son amant le guidant et menaçant de briser sa volonté, mais s’il avait réussi à rester vertueux si longtemps, Claude pouvait bien…

Volonté _mon œil_ il était en train de se rouler dans le péché, et il s’en moquait, et il voulait plus, et il prit plus, parce que Suren le donnait, tremblait contre lui, l’encourageait, il était parfait, et Claude se foutait de blasphémer parce que Dieu n’avait pas pu rendre l’orgasme si _parfait_ si ce n’était pas, un peu, au fond, pas trop mal…

Il serra son jeune amant contre lui, peut-être un peu trop fort, mais Suren ne protesta pas, lui rendit son étreinte, et Claude était un peu reconnaissant à la présence du mur, sinon il se serait vautré, alors que là, non, il pouvait rester blotti contre Suren était c’était bien.

Et pendant quelques instants, il était même parvenu à oublier la douleur de la perte, et Emmanuel.


	8. 7 Décembre - Hasan/Svannhilde

9 Décembre – Sleepy sex

Source : 

Disclaimer : Svannhilde et Hasan sont des personnages d’une campagne de Vampire : la Mascarade, un Ventrue blasé de la vie et un Sethite anciennement junkie au sang de Fae recueilli par la côterie du premier.

Svannhilde est à Fleur de Givre, à qui je souhaite donc un très joyeux noël !

Hasan aimait bien les débuts de nuit. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil assez léger, et ça restait assez rare. Alors c’était toujours lui qui avait émergé le premier de son sommeil. Il aimait réveiller ses amants. Leur mordiller le coup, le frisson de tension qui les secouait lorsqu’ils se demandaient s’il n’allait pas leur arracher la gorge.

Débarrasser Svannhilde de son abominable jogging avait été une formalité, groggy comme il l’était, et il savourait les légers soupirs qui échappaient à l’autre vampire alors qu’il embrassait son cou, la ligne de son épaule, appelant finalement son nom d’un ton endormi.

Hasan leva la tête de son œuvre, laissant une marque sur la peau blanche, et sourit. Un bâillement lui répondit mais il ne s’en formalisa pas, se contentant d’incliner la tête alors que Svannhilde caressait sa nuque, semblant toujours un peu surpris de le voir, et ce n’était pas déplaisant.

Il profita de ce que l’autre homme s’étirait pour s’insinuer entre ses cuisses, embrasser son ventre, remonter sur sa poitrine, mordant occasionnellement sans pour autant aller jusqu’au sang – il n’était pas si bête – et sourit à nouveau lorsqu’il l’entendit soupirer.

Il aimait les débuts de nuit, car il aimait sentir ses amants alanguis contre lui, profiter de la langueur du réveil pour les détendre de ses doigts, éveiller en eux un plaisir paresseux, et les gémissements de Svannhilde, oh, ses gémissements étaient à la hauteur, lascifs et indécents, son excitation de plus en plus clair alors que la langueur du réveil faisait place à la tension du plaisir dans ses membres musclés, alors que les mains qui se crispaient sur ses bras devenaient plus puissantes, plus exigeantes.

Il laissa ses lèvres, ses dents courir le long de la jugulaire du Ventrue, toujours sans mordre, il ne mordait jamais, simplement les mortels, il n’était pas idiot, parcourut la ligne de sa mâchoire et finalement embrassa ses lèvres.

Cette fois, il rencontra un peu plus de résistance, une résistance plaisante, alors que Svannhilde rendait son baiser, tentait d’en prendre le contrôle, et il fit mine de capituler avant de le plaquer sous lui, jouant avec plus de dextérité de ses doigts en lui. Le corps du Ventrue s’arqua et le Sethite sourit, enleva finalement ses doigts, demandant d’un murmure son accord à l’autre vampire.

Svannhilde hocha la tête et il s’en fallut pas plus à Hasan, qui le pénétra, avec une certaine brusquerie, mais le Ventrue encaissa avec un cri terriblement sexy, et qui poussa le Sethite à continuer sur le même rythme, et même plus, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus brutal, et c’était vraiment le meilleur dans le fait de coucher avec un pair. Svannhilde était solide, puissant, résilient, parfait, et rendait à Hasan ses coups de hanches. C’était parfait.

C’était meilleur que la drogue.

Il fut presque surpris de sentir trembler l’autre homme contre lui, de le sentir se répandre entre leurs deux corps, et atteignit, presque surpris, son propre orgasme dans la foulée.

Il embrassa doucement la joue de l’autre vampire, qui marmonna finalement un « bonjour », encore pris entre la langueur post-coïtale et celle du réveil.

C’était, définitivement, bien meilleur que toutes les drogues du monde.


	9. 10 Décembre - Steve/Lance

10 Décembre – Gloves

Source : 

Disclaimer : Steve et Lance sont des personnages originaux que vous trouverez dans l’excellent Physique et autres désagréments de la non moins excellente Diane B. Rylia. Steve est un physicien qui a vendu à contre cœur son âme au capitalisme en déménageant à Seattle, lord anglais et ancien officier de la Royal Air Force, Lance est un ~~arnaqueur~~ homme d’affaire travaillant dans le milieu du jeu vidéo et qui passe beaucoup de temps à se mettre dans les ennuis, nier son homosexualité et fuir l’engagement.

Et joyeux noël à Diane B. Rylia, qui est la créatrice de Lance, et l'auteur de cette merveilleuse histoire !

Steve était à peu près persuadé que son temps dans l’armée était maudit, parce que, à chaque déménagement, son uniforme se perdait inexplicablement, et il avait encore été obligé de retourner l’appartement pour finalement le trouver _dans sa penderie_ bien sagement rangé dans une housse avec un post-it dessus ou il avait pu lire, de l’écriture de son amant « Pour me faire plaisir <3 ». Alors bien sûr, il l’avait cherché pour le mettre à la réunion annuelle des anciens combattants, mais qui était-il pour dénier ses désirs au démon qui partageait son lit ?

Surtout lorsque ledit démon l’avait indécemment sifflé, et dévoré du regard lorsqu’il s’était exhibé avec cette vieillerie. Comme quoi, Lance était toujours sensible au plaisir de l’uniforme, et Steve était bien décidé à profiter de la situation, et il s’installa entre les cuisses que l’autre homme écarta paresseusement pour lui laisser la place.

― Hey bel officier ? Qu’est-ce qu’un homme comme vous fait dans la maison d’un homme comme moi ? susurra Lance de sa voix, moqueuse et amusée, qui donnait envie à l’anglais de le faire taire d’un baiser.

Mais il était un homme contrôlé et sage, et un digne Lord anglais, alors il se contenta de caresser une cuisse offerte d’une main gainée de tissu.

― Un contrôle de routine, monsieur, si vous n’avez pas commis d’infraction vous n’avez rien à craindre, répondit-il d’un ton qu’il peina à garder égal.

Lance sourit et souleva le bassin pour mieux s’installer sur les genoux de son compagnon, caressant en retour sa jambe tandis qu’il frottait, sans pudeur, comme par accident, sur son entrejambe.

― Oh, je suis toujours blanc comme neige, mais n’hésitez pas à faire une vérification _poussée_ , beau soldat…

Steve secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui, et saisit entre ses dents l’extrémité de son index ganté pour le déloger du tissu, avant de faire, lentement, subir le même sort aux autres doigts et finalement de laisser tomber l’objet sur le lit, laissant Lance crisper la main dessus, se gorgeant de ses pupilles dilatées de désir.

― Je suis toujours très attentifs avec les gens comme vous, monsieur, répliqua-t-il, peinant un peu à garder son sérieux, avant, sans plus de cérémonie, de passer la main dans le boxer de l’autre homme et de se saisir de son érection.

Le sourire amusé de Lance ne parvenait pas à faire oublier la rougeur sur ses joues, son soupir hoqueté.

― Oh, Lord Laverty, voilà qui est très cavalier…

― C’est Commandant Laverty, répliqua l’ancien officier en commençant à caresser l’autre homme, les gestes fluides, un peu rudes, efficaces.

Et il faudrait vraiment qu’il se rappelle plus souvent que les uniformes étaient un fantasme de son amant, parce que les réactions de Lance étaient délicieuses, ses soupirs, ses longs cils qui voilaient doucement ses yeux bleus, les frissons de sa peau alors qu’il parcourait son torse de sa main gantée, et la façon dont il se frottait contre lui sans décence.

Il serra un peu plus contre son sexe, caressa ses mamelons du bout d’un doigt couvert de tissu, et sourit lorsque les frissons se firent tremblements et que finalement l’autre homme jouit contre son poing fermé.

Lance eut un soupir satisfait, avant de lui lancer un regard provoquant.

― Si vous pensez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, Lord Laverty…

Steve sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son amant.

― Si vous pensez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, monsieur Whitelake-Laverty…

Lance sourit à l’emploi de leurs deux patronymes accolés, avant de le déshabiller à nouveau du regard, et Steve se résigna, sans trop le regretter, à passer une très longue nuit.


	10. 11 Décembre - Darethalin/Daren'hil/Rufus

11 Décembre – Double pénétration

Source : 

Disclaimer : Darethalin, Daren’hil et Rufus sont des personnages originaux de l’univers de Superbia, deux jumeaux elfes, le premier sarcastique et assuré, clairement le jumeau dominant, le second plus effacé et discret, et un mage humain né dans un empire fondamentalement homophobe avec un goût prononcé pour les messieurs, et qui n’assume pas toujours des appétits importants.

Daren’hil et Rufus sont à Cahethel.

Warning : Jumeaux => inceste, lalala.

Les mains blanches couraient sur la peau du mage humain, s’entremêlaient, se caressaient, et déjà quand il n’y en avait que deux, qu’il n’y avait que Dareth, c’était beaucoup, c’était presque trop, mais là il y avait cet autre elfe, cette version plus sobre, plus calme de ce dernier, et quatre paumes sur sa peau, et c’était toujours plus… grisant. D’avoir la pleine attention des deux elfes. Leurs mouvements dévoués à lui donner du plaisir, à lui plaire. Et c’était peut-être très mal, mais c’était exactement ce que Rufus aimait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors il se laissa descendre, lorsque les mains de Dareth sur ses hanches l’y encouragèrent, le long du sexe dressé de Daren’hil. Et au-delà de la douce caresse de récompense, et du murmure approbateur de l’elfe sous lui, qui le pénétrait, la sensation était toujours aussi délicieuse, plaisante, et Rufus s’en voulait presque de se sentir aussi _bien_ lorsqu’il se sentait empli, pénétré…

Il gémit de frustration lorsque la main de Daren’hil quitta sa peau pour venir caresser celle de son jumeau, frissonna de plaisir lorsque Darethalin embrassa sa tempe, murmura à son oreille.

― Tu es parfait, Rufus. Tu es magnifique. Tellement désirable…

Il gémit pour toute réponse, tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser que Dareth lui accorda, brûlant, passionné, _indécent._ Et Rufus en chercha plus, en quémanda plus, et il n’arrivait même plus à se rappeler pourquoi à une époque il avait pensé que c’était mal, parce que c’était la sensation la meilleure, la plus plaisante qu’il ait jamais expérimentée de sa vie.

La main de Dareth glissa vers ses fesses, entre elles, se pressa à l’entrée de son corps, et il murmura, doucement, son souffle brûlant à l’oreille de l’humain, tandis que son regard dérivait vers son jumeau rougissant.

― Est-ce que je peux, moi aussi, Rufus…

Le Treveran écarquilla un peu les yeux, et tout en lui lui criait que c’était une _mauvaise_ idée, que c’était trop, qui n’y parviendrait pas, mais il hocha la tête et deux doigts le pénétrèrent tandis que les mains de Daren’hil prenaient le relai de celles de son jumeau pour le faire bouger sur lui, lui imposer son rythme.

Et que l’Unique le pardonne – et au fond il se moquait bien de l’avis de l’Unique – Rufus aimait ça, il aimait se faire imposer un rythme, et entendre les grognements approbateurs de Daren’hil, et lorsque, lentement, le sexe de Darethalin remplaça ses doigts, il se cambra avec un gémissement. C’était parfait. C’était trop mais c’était divin – et l’ironie de la chose ne lui échappait pas – et c’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, leurs tailles, leurs souffles, leurs soupirs.

Lorsque les deux elfes se mirent en mouvement, dans un décalage parfaitement accordé, et c’était à la fois beaucoup trop et exactement ce qu’il avait toujours attendu, et leurs respirations étaient lourdes contre son oreilles, leurs mains pressées sur son corps trop sensible à la fois précisément ce qu’il désirait et beaucoup plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter.

― C’est parfait, Rufus… murmura Dareth. Dis-lui, Daren’hil…

― Parfait, oui… résonna l’autre voix, basse, contrôlée, tendue de plaisir, et si semblable à celle de l’autre elfe.

Et le compliment, répété comme en écho, tout comme la friction et la pression et la tension le poussèrent à bout. Rufus jouit dans un cri, et sentit qu’il précipitait ses deux amants avec lui, et c’était peut-être mieux encore que le reste, les sentir se répandre en lui et perdre le contrôle de leur voix.

Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Daren’hil, et sentit le bras de Darethalin se passer, possessifs, sur sa taille, et il se dit qu’il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus grand félicité jusqu’à ce que Dareth ne murmure.

― Tu es magnifique Rufus. Tu es parfait.

Et il sut qu’il ne serait nulle part plus heureux qu’entre les bras des deux elfes.


	11. 12 Décembre - Gabriel/Vega

12 Décembre – Spanking

Source : 

Disclaimer : Vega et Gabriel sont des personnages originaux, et le setting est celui de la collection Alfeheim de Niddheg. Vega est un général vandaar, une race de cavaliers dragons arrogants, et le fils du diable. Gabriel est un esprit du Chaos de Tout-Puissant, divinité tutélaire des hommes.

Vega ne savait pas trop ce qu’il avait possédé lorsqu’il avait accepté de laisser l’esprit de Tout-Puissant dans son dos. Pour être honnête il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il acceptait même de le _revoir_. Gabriel était volage, imprévisible, changeant, et lorsqu’il était accommodant ça passait, mais lorsqu’il décidait de ne pas l’être…

Et pourtant il s’était laissé faire, et lorsque la main blanche de l’Esprit s’abattit sur sa peau, il frissonna, pressant un peu plus contre l’étreinte solide de la main de son compagnon sur son épaule, pour mieux sentir son contact alors que Gabriel le possédait encore d’un coup de reins. Avec un temps de retard, il se rappela tout de même de grogner sa réprobation face à ce traitement cavalier.

― Oh, ne commence pas à gronder comme une bête, tu aimes ça… fit tranquillement l’Esprit, et à l’entendre on aurait pu croire qu’il était en train de faire… pas ce qu’il était en train de faire.

― Respecte-moi ! exigea donc le Vandaar.

Un petit rire amusé lui répondit alors qu’une nouvelle claque s’abattait sur ses fesses exposées, comme par jeu, naturellement, et Vega gronda de plus belle.

― Mais je te respecte toujours enfin, mon bel étalon !

― Je ne suis pas une bête !

― Et pas vraiment un étalon, à l’instant, mais si tu veux qu’on te prenne au sérieux, mon trésor, ne grogne pas. Je suis disposé à t’entendre crier par contre ^^.

― Dans tes rêves ! s’offusqua Vega, ne s’attirant pour toute réponse qu’un rire amusé alors que Gabriel frappait à nouveau, un peu plus fort, mais pas assez pour que ce soit réellement douloureux.

― Oh, disons que tu l’as mérité. Tu sais certainement pourquoi.

― Je n’ai rien _mérité_ !

Et pourtant la main s’abattit à nouveau, et à force il commençait à apprécier la sensation, contrepoint parfait des coups de reins de son amant, qui se faisaient de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus brutaux.

Délicieux. Parfaits. Et cette fois lorsque Vega grogna, ce n’était pas d’indignation mais de plaisir, et lorsque Gabriel frappa à nouveau, ce fut un gémissement lascif qui lui répondit, et le Vandaar cessa de lutter pour s’abandonner aux sensations, parfaites, délicieuses, de son amant en lui.

Une nouvelle claque lui tira finalement un cri de plaisir alors qu’il atteignait l’orgasme, précipitant l’autre homme avait lui, et Gabriel s’affala contre son dos avec un soupir de plaisir.

Se sentant très généreux, Vega se tourna pour l’attirer contre son épaule, et l’Esprit sourit, satisfait.

― Tu as crié…

Le Vandaar se fit violence pour ne pas le jeter du lit.


	12. 13 Décembre - Sorin/Kyrios

13 Décembre – Leather

Source : 

Disclaimer : Sorin et Kyrios sont des personnages originaux, tirés d’une campagne d’Earthdawn. Sorin est un guerrier barsaivien, brut de décoffrage et un peu une brute tout court. Kyrios est un noble théran, exilé à Vivane et qui a été forcé de retourner à Théra pour des affaires d’héritage – et n’apprécie pas beaucoup cela. Le premier joue les esclaves pour le second, et n’est pas très doué tout ceci, étant donné son tempérament plutôt dominateur.

Kyrios est à Cahethel

Kyrios aurait aimé dire à Sorin d’y aller doucement, de se montrer plus doux, enfin, la partie rationnelle de lui aurait aimé, parce que le noble aimait contrôler tout, tout le temps, et que se soumettre à l’autre homme était… perturbant. Mais ça c’était la partie rationnelle.

Et là, à l’instant, il était réduit à ses sensations. À la délicieuse impression de vulnérabilité, alors qu’il était nu, vulnérable, et que ce rustre de Sorin n’avait même pas enlevé son armure, s’était contenté d’ouvrir son pantalon pour besogner Kyrios, qui était supposé être son _patron_ comme un rustre.

Il crispa la main sur l’avant-bras de l’autre homme alors qu’il le forçait à se mettre sur le côté d’une main brusque, même brutale, sur son flanc. Il ne savait pas trop s’il voulait le retenir ou le repousser, et ça n’avait pas réellement d’importance puisque Sorin avait saisi sa cheville pour soulever sa jambe et l’avait pénétré à nouveau.

Il était toujours aussi passionné, rude, mais Kyrios était obligé de concéder que c’était bien, que c’était _bon_ , et sa main se crispa sur la protection d’avant-bras de l’autre homme, le contact du cuir, contre sa paume, comme sa cuisse, amplifiant encore les sensations alors qu’il fermait les yeux pour mieux les savourer.

― Plus vite ! exigea-t-il.

Bon, d’accord, pour ce qui était d’être rationnel et en contrôle c’était un peu un échec, surtout qu’il était obligé de se soumettre au bon vouloir de sa brute d’amant, et Sorin se fit prier, si bien qu’il dut reprendre, d’un ton nettement plus suppliant.

― Plus vite, Sorin…

Et cette fois il fut obéi, et le guerrier se mit à le pilonner, ses mouvements amples, brusques, sauvages, fidèle à l’image de brute qu’il s’employait à renvoyer, et le plus rageant mais aussi le plus délicieux c’était que Kyrios aimait ça. Sa main se crispa plus fort sur l’avant-bras de son amant, à travers le cuir, et Sorin serra en retour douloureusement sa hanche, au point sûrement de laisser des bleus.

Mais Kyrios s’en moquait, tant qu’il continuait, et c’était bon, et il en voulait encore, il voulait que ça ne s’arrête jamais, mais c’était de plus en plus intense et il savait qu’il ne durerait pas, et…

L’orgasme le fauche sur un cri, et précipita Sorin après lui, lui tirant un grognement qui accentua encore son côté paysan mal dégrossi, mais que Kyrios ne pouvait qu’apprécier alors que l’autre homme se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

D’une main paresseuse, Sorin caressa le collier de métal autour du cou de son amant.

― Tu es un esclave minable, souffla-t-il.

― Sans doute parce que tu es un maître minable… répondit le Barsaivien.

― Je vais t’apprendre ta place, sauvage…

Le sourire de Kyrios, cependant, démentait la dureté de ses paroles.

Après tout, il avait fini par se faire au tempérament détestable du guerrier, et il y trouvait même encore quelques avantages…


	13. 14 Décembre - Siegfried/Lefyr

14 Décembre – Toys

Source : 

Disclaimer : Lefyr et Siegfried sont des personnages originaux, qui apparaissent dans l’univers original de Nibelheim. Lefyr est un demi-elfe, un ancien révolutionnaire et un courtisan spécialisé dans le fait de mal traiter les gens. Siegfried, fils de Grand-Duc et Colonel de son état, aime assez ce jeu et s’employer à lui plaire.

Lefyr laissait rarement les clients utiliser des jouets sur lui. Parce que ça ne collait pas à son personnage, et parce que de toute façon il n’avait jamais assez confiance en ses clients pour ça. Mais Siegfried était différent. Déjà parce que ce n’était pas _vraiment_ un client, parce que Lefyr lui avait demandé de venir en-dehors de ses heures de travail.

Et ensuite parce qu’il faisait ce qu’il fallait pour le mériter. Parce qu’il s’était mis à genoux lorsque le demi-Elfe le lui avait ordonné, tout fils de Grand-Duc qu’il était. Après avoir tendrement caressé les cheveux blonds sagement ramenés en catogan, Lefyr fit glisser ses vêtements, se retrouvant nu devant l’autre homme, et guida, autoritaire, l’une de ses grandes mains calleuses entre ses fesses, laissant les doigts usés par les batailles caresser la surprise qui s’y trouvait.

Siegfried avait été formé à ne rien montrer de ce qu’il pensait, et il ne broncha pas, se contentant de passer le doigt dans l’anneau comme il lui avait été suggéré, et Lefyr dégagea sa main pour la poser sur la joue de l’autre homme, la caresser.

― Donnez-moi du plaisir, ordonna le sang-Elfe.

L’officier, l’un des hommes des plus nobles du Saint Empire, obéit sans broncher et posa les doigts de sa main libre sur le sexe de Lefyr, le caressant du bout des doigts avant d’y poser les lèvres, d’avaler le gland, de le sucer avec douceur.

Et il commença à tirer sur le jouet, très doucement. Lefyr gémit en sentant les sphères bouger en lui, tirer les unes sur les autres, le stimuler, tandis qu’enfin la bouche de son amant s’ouvrait pour lui, et son étreinte sur le visage aux traits virils de son amant se fit plus ferme, plus possessive, plus pressante.

Il soupira lorsque la première boule sortit, gémit à la seconde, et à la troisième il frissonnait de désir, de plaisir, réduit à des sensations délicieuses, fasciné par le visage concentré de l’homme à genoux devant lui.

C’était grisant, c’était délicieux, et ce qui l’était encore plus c’était la main solide qui le soutint lorsque ses jambes cédèrent, lorsque le plaisir eut raison de son équilibre alors que la quatrième boule quittait son corps, avec une lenteur frustrante.

Il gémit sans décence lors, appuyant du bout d’un index calleux, Siegfried la fit entre à nouveau, utilisant les deux sphères restantes pour aller et venir en lui, le stimuler en rythme avec sa bouche sur son sexe, et ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux blonds alors qu’il haletait pour le prévenir.

Le soldat ignora l’avertissement, ou plutôt choisit de le faire, et alors qu’il le pénétrait à nouveau du jouet, que sa bouche remontait à nouveau sur son sexe, le sang-Elfe jouit dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala sa semence sans une plainte, prolongeant la stimulation en enlevant finalement entièrement le jouet, avant d’accompagner Lefyr au sol, en face de lui.

Le souffle toujours court, le prostitué noua ses bras autour des épaules larges, embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

― Dois-je maintenant vous donner du plaisir, colonel ? souffla-t-il.

― Le tien me suffit, répondit Siegfried sur le même ton.

Et Lefyr se rappela pourquoi, en dépit du bon sens, il aimait cet homme.


	14. 15 Décembre - Shiliu/Jun Lei

15 Décembre – Piercings

Source : 

Disclaimer : Jun Lei et Shiliu sont des personnages originaux, dans l’univers de Nibelheim. Jun Lei est le fils de l’ancien dirigeant local, un guerrier sévère en apparence, mais qui en réalité aime beaucoup la bagatelle et être dégradé. Ce qui tombe bien, parce que Shiliu, alchimiste Terre qui a justement renversé le père de Jun Lei pour prendre sa place, aime assez Jun Lei et est assez doué pour talk dirty to him.

Jun Lei est à Cahethel

Jun Lei crispa la main sur celle de Shiliu, se rejeta en arrière pour sentit plus intensément le contact du corps de son amant contre le sien, le souffle court, son excitation déjà difficilement supportable, alors que l’autre homme murmurait à son oreille.

― Je savais que tu aimerais. Que ça t’irait parfaitement… Tant de vulgarité, ça te va si bien… C’est délicieux…

Jun Lei rougit, s’apprêta à protester, lors les doigts de son compagnon passèrent sur son téton, jouant avec l’anneau qui s’y trouvait avant de se glisser dedans, de tirer doucement, et c’était sensible, c’était _bizarre_ , mais c’était aussi terriblement stimulant et Jun Lei gémit, arqua le dos, laissant à nouveau glisser l’érection glissante de lubrifiant de son amant entre ses fesses.

― Tu gémis comme une putain, Jun Lei… souffla la voix suave de l’alchimiste contre son oreille.

Il aurait aimé protester, l’envoyer paître, mais l’autre homme tira à nouveau, doucement, sur l’anneau d’or, et il émit un cri chargé de désir à la place, se frottant plus encore contre le corps nu de l’autre homme, brûlant de le sentir en lui, tremblant.

― Tu n’as aucune décence… susurra Shiliu. On dirait une chienne en chaleur…

― Je ne suis pas… ah ! tenta de protester le guerrier, rapidement interrompue par une nouvelle caresse, déstabilisante, sur son mamelon, et par le sexe qui le pressa à l’entrée de son corps, pressant juste, doucement, pour entrer en lui.

― Tu n’es pas… ? En condition pour me recevoir ? Je dois te laisser ? fit l’alchimiste, moqueur, et Jun Lei gémit de frustration.

La main qui jouait avec l’anneau d’or tira, doucement, et la sensation était si forte, si divine que Jun Lei cria et, toute notion de décence oubliée, haleta, entre deux gémissements de désir, alors que son amant jouait avec le bijou pour stimuler et tordre son mamelon.

― Prenez-moi… prenez-moi s’il vous plait…

― Ah, voilà. Bon garçon.

Le compliment, la traction sur son téton, suffirent presque à faire jouir le guerrier, mais il serra de lui-même la main à la base de son sexe pour retenir son plaisir alors que l’autre homme le pénétrait, d’un geste ample et fluide, et le pilonnait, stimulant des deux mains les piercing sensibles. Et Jun Lei se força à retarder son plaisir, parce qu’il voulait le mener à la jouissance.

Lorsqu’enfin il sentit la semence de son amant se répandre en lui, lorsqu’un grognement rauque résonna à son oreille, il desserra finalement enfin son poing et se permit à atteindre à son tour un orgasme qui le laissa tremblant et à peine conscient de son environnement.

Il sentit la main de l’alchimiste caresser ses cheveux et grogna son contentement.

― Alors, tu aimes ? demanda l’alchimiste en caressant, très doucement, un des anneaux d’or.

Jun Lei était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose qu’accepter.


	15. 16 Décembre - I'shan/Ammar

16 Décembre – Frottage

Source : 

Disclaimer : Ammar et I’shan sont des personnages originaux, le setting est celui du jeu Capharnaüm. Ammar est un ~~escroc~~ ~~voleur~~ marchand repenti, reconverti en médecin ~~et assassin~~ à la cour d’un noble seigneur. Après 40 ans d’abstinence stricte pour des raisons de romantisme excessif, il est également très porté sur la chose. I’shan est donc, pour lui, l’Unique, le Seul et le Parfait, bref, l’homme qu’il a attendu jusque-là, et c’est aussi un guerrier fanatique élevé dans un ordre de prostituées ~~mais quand même un peu fatigué par son chéri~~.

I’shan est à Cahethel

Ammar avait toujours beaucoup parlé de sexe. Selon ce grand principe, ceux qui en parlent le plus en font le moins, ce genre de choses. Mais si les mots étaient jolis – et Ammar aimait les mots – ça n’avait rien à voir avec la réalité, et la sensation du corps de son amant contre le sien, et de se réveiller à ses côtés.

Lentement, sa main dériva sur le torse large, traça la ligne des quelques cicatrices qui le barraient jusqu’à ce que son compagnon se tourne vers lui, le fixe de ses yeux noirs, calmes, un peu endormis, et ça non plus Ammar ne s’en lassait pas.

Lorsque la main d’I’shan se posa sur la sienne, il décida que c’était une invitation et se redressa pour enfourcher son amant, ses hanches tout contre les siennes, et sourit en le sentant déjà se retrouver dans de bonnes dispositions. L’un des avantages d’avoir un amant plus jeune.

Il sourit, embrassa les lèvres de l’autre homme.

― Magnifique vue au réveil. Ne serait-ce pas l’homme de ma vie ?

I’shan grogna, mais posa une main possessive sur les fesses d’Ammar, pour la plus grande appréciation de ce dernier, qui commença à onduler des hanches pour frotter son sexe, qui commençait déjà à se dresser, contre celui de son amant, qui lui sourit.

― … Déjà ? demanda-t-il d’une voix où le désir remplaçait déjà la torpeur du réveil.

― Tu n’as pas l’air contre l’idée, répliqua Ammar en frottant à nouveau son érection contre celle de son amant, qui laissa échapper un petit sourire.

Les doigts de la main libre du guerrier tirèrent doucement sur les nombreux colliers qui pendaient au cou d’I’shan.

― C’est pour me plaire au réveil que tu portes toute cette verroterie ?

― Ce n’est pas de la verroterie, ce sont de l’or et des pierres précieuses, et tu le sais, et si ça te plait je suis très heureux.

Il frotta à nouveau son pénis dressé contre celui de l’autre homme avant d’ajouter.

― Mais je pensais que mon corps te plaisait plus que ses atours…

Les joues d’I’shan s’empourprèrent légèrement, et ses hanches bougèrent à leur tour, contre celles d’Ammar, accentuant la friction, tirant un soupir ravi à Ammar, qui se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant, ondulant du bassin en contrepoint, dans un rythme désynchronisé pour accentuer la friction, le plaisir, et à en croire les soupirs contenus du guerrier, c’était efficace, autant pour l’autre homme que pour lui.

Il pencha la tête, embrassa les lèvres de son amant, sa joue, ses lèvres, laissant des frissons de plaisir se communiquer à l’autre homme, gémissant lorsqu’il sentit les mains possessives d’I’shan trembler contre sa peau, serrer plus possessivement encore ses fesses.

Rapidement, la chambre se fit l’écho de leurs soupirs de plaisir, du bruit délicieux de la chair contre la chair, et de leurs murmures, leurs noms appelés, offerts et rendus encore et encore.

La plaisir monta, paresseusement, et la jouissance le prit presque paisiblement, comme une habitude qui s’installait, plus délicieuse à chaque fois, et il sentit la semence de son amant se répandre, avec la sienne, entre leurs deux estomac, sur un soupir étouffé.

C’était définitivement une habitude qu’il pouvait prendre.

Mais le mieux, ça restait l’amour infini dans les yeux sombres d’I’shan, alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser ses lèvres, et le « je t’aime » qu’il murmura, presque inaudible.

Ça, Ammar ne s’y habituerait jamais, parce que c’était plus délicieux à chaque fois.


	16. 17 Décembre - Roger/Tristan

17 Décembre – Supernatural

Source : 

Disclaimer : Tristan et Roger sont deux personnages tirés d’une campagne de Vampire : la Mascarade, deux Lasombras, respectivement un transfuge ayant intégré la Camarilla et un évêque pragmatique du Sabbat, qui se retrouvent sur un amour immodéré pour le luxe.

Tristan est à Rann, joyeux noël à elle !

Roger Frye s’était toujours considéré comme un homme pragmatique et prudent. Mais, avant tout, Roger était un homme libre, une liberté acquise de haute lutte après des siècles de combat. Et il faisait les choses comme il l’entendait.

S’il décidait d’entretenir une relation avec un traître, si cela l’amusait, c’était son problème, son droit, et il avait le pouvoir de le prendre. Et il fallait admettre que Tristan était… amusant. Déjà, savoir que c’était un ancien prêtre qu’il saisissait dans les tentacules d’ombre, extensions de sa volonté, avait un côté toujours un peu savoureux, même si l’autre vampire n’avait plus rien de l’homme de dieu.

Défaire sa chemise demandait du doigté et de la maîtrise, mais Roger manipulait les ombres depuis si longtemps que ce ne fut qu’une formalité, tout comme défaire sa braguette et s’insinuer dans son pantalon.

En général, les gens se sentaient oppressés, ils essayaient de se dégager, mais c’était comme si la main de Tristan sur l’ombre solide essayait de l’attirer plus près, plus contre lui, et le transfuge se soumit volontiers à l’étreinte de la magie de l’évêque, tournant vers lui son regard inquiétant pour un mortel, excitant pour un vieux vampire, avec un sourire provoquant.

Mais Roger savait qu’il saurait effacer ce sourire, qu’il saurait le soumettre à sa volonté. Il les soumettait tous, et c’était la résistance qui était délicieuse, la force d’âme qui rendait les partenaires précieux. Tristan fermerait les yeux, parce que Roger avait parié, qu’il le ferait, mais il appréciait sa lutte.

Les tentacules se multiplièrent, caressant le torse maintenant exposé de leur captif, s’enroulant autour de son sexe, s’insinuant entre ses fesses pour entre en lui, grossir en lui, mais si ses joues étaient embrasées, le regard de Tristan était toujours provoquant. Comme s’ils étaient à lui, ses créations, il se saisit des pseudopodes d’ombre, les attirant plus près, les utilisant pour se stabiliser.

Stimulé par le défi, Roger fit varier la pression de ses extensions d’ombre, sur et en l’autre homme, et son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il lui tira finalement, de haute lutte, un gémissement. Tout était une bataille avec Tristan, et c’était bien le meilleur. Roger aimait mériter ses proies, et il aimait mériter ses amants.

Il déploya des trésors d’inventivité, immobilisant puis relâchant, manipulant le corps sous son contrôle pour mieux lui donner l’illusion de la liberté, avant de le posséder à nouveau, effaçant toute fantaisie de maîtrise de soi chez lui, et se réjouissant du sourire qu’il ne parvenait pas à effacer.

Il fit varier la taille, la pression de ses tentacules, fit adopter à son captif des positions destinées à amplifier son plaisir, joua du contact du tissu. Il n’avait que rarement l’occasion de montrer tant de finesse dans l’utilisation des ombres, et il en appréciait chaque seconde, mais pas autant, jamais autant que la vision délicieuse du corps et l’autre homme tendu de plaisir et du défi dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu’il le mena à la jouissance, ce fut une victoire, pour lui, mais une victoire pour l’autre homme également, dont les prunelles n’avaient pas lâché les siennes, dont les lèvres étaient toujours arquées dans un sourire hautain malgré son souffle court.

Roger aimait le contrôle et la victoire, mais parfois il n’y avait rien de plus délicieux qu’une égalité disputée, alors il relâcha avec un soupir son captif, lui laissant jouir pour la nuit du penthouse à sa guise.

Après tout, Tristan avait gagné son pari…


	17. 18 Décembre - Alastar/Messaiah

18 Décembre – Begging

Source : 

Disclaimer : Messaiah et Alastar sont des personnages tirés du jeu de rôle Nephilim. Messaiah est un Eolim loyal et honorable, Alastar un pyrim manipulateur et sarcastique. Le second est lié au premier grâce à un sort qui le force à obéir à tout ordre direct de la part d’Alastar. Et si actuellement Alastar tente de ne pas trop faire usage de ce pouvoir, il peut arriver que Messaiah apprécie qu’il dérape.

Les mains du pyrim étaient sur son corps, brûlantes, pressantes, et son torse contre son dos. Chacune des caresses était plus précise, plus délicieuse que la précédente, et le plaisir montait, lentement, inexorable, si bien que chaque contact devenait aussi indispensable pour Messaiah que l’air qu’il respirait.

Il frissonna lorsque les lèvres d’Alastar se posèrent dans son cou, lorsque la voix, suave et moqueuse, résonna à son oreille.

― Tu es si sensible, Messaiah… Peut-être que c’est trop pour toi ? Devrai-je te laisser tranquille ?

― Non ! protesta l’Eolim avant même d’y réfléchir, tandis qu’une main agile effleurait comme par accident l’un de ses mamelons.

Le rire du pyrim résonna, insolent et fier, et il se redressa un peu pour caresser le dos de son compagnon, sans cesser de pincer, de faire rouler un téton entre son pouce et son index. Comme par accident, il pressa son sexe lubrifié entre les fesses de Messaiah, à l’entrée de son corps, mais pas assez, appuyant sans pénétrer, et l’eolim gémit.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Messaiah ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

L’interpelé se mordit la lèvre pour faire preuve de retenue, pour ne pas supplier comme une catin, mais, murmure délicieux, la voix d’Alastar s’éleva à nouveau.

― Si têtu… Tu sais que je n’ai qu’un mot à dire…

Messaiah frissonna. Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Alastar ne le lui laisserait jamais oublier. Et si en temps normal il l’aurait giflé pour le sous-entendu, là il voulait juste qu’il le fasse, il voulait juste qu’il…

― Supplie, Messaiah…

… _ordonne_ , et les mots sortirent, libérateurs, délicieux, sans qu’il puisse les retenir.

― Alastar… Je t’en supplie… S’il te plait, s’il te plait…

Le pyrim le pénétra, d’un geste ample, puissant, et Messaiah laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, qui se mua en gémissement de désir lorsqu’Alastar reprit.

― Supplie encore, Messaiah. Supplie jusqu’à jouir.

Et Messaiah supplia, encore et encore, la voix brisée, le corps vaincu par le désir qui montait pas vagues, sans s’arrêter, qui le rendait fou, il supplia jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle, il supplia jusqu’à ce que l’orgasme le prenne, jusqu’à ce qu’Alastar s’enfouisse en lui pour jouir, jusqu’à ce qu’il se laisse tomber à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance, Messaiah lui aurait refait le portrait.

Mais il était libérateur de se dire qu’il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix de de supplier…


	18. 19 Décembre - Enguerrand/Amaury

19 Décembre – Praise

Source : 

Disclaimer : Enguerrand et Amaury sont des personnages d’une campagne de Vampire : Dark Ages. Tous deux sont templiers, et partenaires, mais ont été séparés longtemps lorsqu’Amaury a été capturé, et torturé par des sarrasins. Ils se sont finalement retrouvés après s’être cherchés pendant des années, mais certaines cicatrices restent.

Pas très porny cette fois, eh ouais, des fois ça m’arrive.

Enguerrand est à Bory, joyeux Noël !

Amaury n’avait jamais douté d’Enguerrand. Il n’avait jamais douté de son amour, de sa dévotion, et il s’émerveillait toujours de cette affection dans ses yeux lorsqu’il le regardait. Il avait toujours l’impression de ne pas le mériter.

Et, surtout, Enguerrand ne l’avait jamais regardé avec dégoût, ou avec pitié, lorsqu’il enlevait ses vêtements. Amaury se sentait prêt à supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça, pas de passer pour un faible devant l’homme de sa vie.

Mais comme toujours, il lui avait souri lorsqu’il s’était dévêtu, et maintenant qu’Amaury l’enjambait, son regard était rivé à son visage, à ses yeux, pas aux cicatrices, même s’il ne pouvait pas ne pas les sentir alors que ses mains calleuses parcouraient les flancs, les bras nus d’Amaury.

Parfois il avait presque honte de son corps, mais lorsqu’Enguerrand lui souriait, lorsque ses yeux étaient sur lui, ça n’avait plus d’importance. Il caressa doucement les joues de son amant, cherchant la moindre once de pitié dans les yeux bleus, n’y trouvant que de l’amour, et rougit lorsque l’autre chevalier murmura.

― Tu es beau, Am’… Tu es tellement beau.

Le compliment le fit frissonner, rougir, vola son souffle alors que les doigts calleux de son amant parcouraient à nouveau sa peau sensible, s’attardant sur les trop nombreuses marques comme si elles étaient _belles_ , comme si elles étaient désirables. Les paumes tièdes montèrent jusqu’à ses épaules, dans son dos, parcoururent ses muscles comme pour en apprécier chaque ligne, chaque tension.

― Et tu es si fort, mon amour…

La voix d’Enguerrand était presque meilleure que ses mains, ses compliments plus délicieux lorsqu’ils étaient murmurés, _pensés_ ainsi, et Amaury sentit à nouveau tout son corps trembler, les paroles lui apportant presque plus de plaisir que les mains, délicieuses, brûlantes.

Il soupira, gémit, murmura à son tour.

― Merci…

Les paumes de l’autre templier dérivèrent jusqu’à ses fesses, les caressèrent doucement, et Enguerrand sourit, ce qui était certainement la plus belle vue au monde.

― Ne me remercie pas pour ça, Am’. Je n’y suis pour rien. C’est grâce à Dieu que tu es beau, et grâce à toi que tu es fort.

Amaury baisa ses lèvres, encore et encore, alors que les bras d’Enguerrand l’attiraient plus près, et qu’il le serrait contre lui, l’embrassait en retour, de plus en plus passionnés.

Et lorsque l’autre templier en exprima le désir, doucement, tendrement, Amaury s’offrit à lui. C’était toujours un plaisir, bien sûr, mais rien ne valait l’admiration dans le regard d’Enguerrand, et la sincérité dans sa voix lorsqu’il lui répétait à quel point il était beau, fort et valeureux.

Amaury détestait se dévêtir devant les gens, mais devant Enguerrand, c’était toujours un plaisir.


	19. 20 Décembre - Søren/Leandro

20 Décembre – Oral

Source : 

Disclaimer : Søren et Leandro sont deux personnages originaux dans l’univers de Mass Effect, un soldat gradé de l’Alliance sérieux et un peu brut de décoffrage, et un ingénieur machiniste, qui est aussi le subordonné du premier, plutôt du genre fabuleux et qui aime flirter.

Crack pairing mais autorisé par leurs créatrices respectives !

Søren est à Shini, et Leandro à Yasmine, de Frozen Garden, joyeux noël à elles !

Les mains de l’ingénieur eurent tôt fait de vaincre la résistance de la veste de son supérieur, parce qu’après tout, ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne la portait jamais qu’il ne savait pas la défaire, il n’en était pas à son premier soldat de l’Alliance non plus.

La tête de Søren se rejeta en arrière, et il laissa échapper un soupir, plutôt sexy il fallait l’admettre, tandis que le machiniste embrassait son torse, la ligne bien définie de ses abdominaux, caressait ses flancs, et il ne broncha même pas lorsque Leandro passa les pouces sous sa large ceinture.

Il eut donc tôt fait de se débarrasser de l’encombrante lanière, avec toujours la même efficacité, et eut un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu’une main possessive se posa sur son épaule.

Les yeux clos, le corps alangui, Søren trouva tout de même le moyen de lancer, d’un ton autoritaire et sec, sans marquer la moindre pause.

― Tu as décidé de jouer encore longtemps, soldat ?

Et ça, c’était _vraiment_ sexy.

Leandro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et défit sa braguette, avant de venir le caresser, à travers son boxer, levant les bras vers le visage de son commandant.

Les pommettes de Søren étaient adorablement empourprées, ses sourcils délicieusement froncés, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, et franchement, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le trouver sexy.

Il laissa sa main libre remonter le long de l’aine de l’autre homme, jusqu’à ses abdominaux, venir caresser ses pectoraux puissants, prendre un mamelon déjà dressé entre le pouce et l’index, et il sourit lorsqu’enfin l’officier soupira, un sourire qui s’accentua lorsqu’il le sentit grossir, plus bas, sous ses caresses.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, à travers son boxer, qu’il baissa finalement pour l’entourer de sa bouche, d’un coup, et franchement il se targuait d’être un expert du genre, et en tout cas Søren, ou plutôt ses petits cris, et la façon dont il grossissait _encore_ dans sa bouche le lui confirmait. Donc il s’employa à lui montrer tous ses talents, jusqu’à le faire crier.

Et la voix de Søren retenit, autoritaire, et effectivement il criait.

― Qu’est-ce que tu imagines que tu fais encore, Leandro ! Retourne au travail !

Leandro rouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa délicieuse rêverie avec un grognement avant de déshabiller l’autre officier d’un regard provoquant. Pas impressionné, Søren pointa du doigt la console qu’il entendait manifestement le voir utiliser.

L’ingénieur haussa les épaules.

Il était le genre d’homme à réaliser ses fantasmes, et un jour ses rêves deviendraient réalité !


	20. 21 Décembre - Alfie/Johnathan

21 Décembre – Orgasm denial

Source : 

Disclaimer : Alfie et Johnathan sont des personnages originaux qui apparaissent dans nos publications de la collection Alfeheim, chez Niddheg. Alfie, de son vrai nom Daniel Carpenter, cumule les tares d’avoir du sang elfe et d’être un mort ramené à la vie, mais l’un dans l’autre le vit plutôt bien, affichant la première même s’il reste discret sur la seconde. Johnathan est un noble, et un ancien Inquisiteur, collet serré et vertueux, ~~mais qui aime beaucoup quand son chéri le fait se vautrer dans la luxure~~.

Johnathan est à Cahethel

Rien n’allait dans cette situation. La pure débauche de ses vêtements à moitié défaits, l’homme installé entre ses cuisses, et le silence dans la pièce uniquement brisé par ses propres soupirs hachés, et ce _désir_ qui le submergeait, alors qu’il crispait ses mains sur les draps, que ses doigts de pieds se crispaient au rythme des caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées.

La main de son amant était souple sur son pénis, relâchée, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, assombris de désir, son visage pâle empourpré et un sourire bien trop satisfait jouait sur ses lèvres.

― Eh bien Johnathan… On dirait qu’on ne t’a pas touché depuis des semaines…

Peut-être pas _des_ semaines, mais au moins une, puisque son poste dans la police militaire avait envoyé Johnathan à Gold Rock ces derniers jours, et bien sûr qu’Alfie allait le lui faire payer, parce qu’il était ce genre d’homme…

Le plus navrant, c’était que Johnathan n’y trouvait pas vraiment à redire, et il gémit lorsque les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son gland, lorsque sa langue parcourut la peau, fine et sensible, de son pénis.

― Il va falloir faire durer les choses pour que tu les savoures… ajouta le Mort, son souffle chaud sur la verge sensible du noble, qui gémit son approbation.

Avant de laisser échapper un cri de protestation et de désir mêlés lorsque la main de son amant se referma comme un étau à la base de son sexe, au moment même où Alfie le prenait dans sa bouche d’un mouvement fluide, jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, entièrement. C’était toujours impressionnant. Toujours délicieux. Et ses allées et venues étaient meilleures encore, sans merci, brûlantes et humide.

Et sa main ne bougeait pas, empêchant toute jouissance alors qu’un désir de plus en plus fort montait et menaçait de submerger Johnathan, lui faisant perdre toute mesure, transformant ses soupirs en plaintes et ses gémissements en cris. Il rougit tandis que le nom de son amant lui échappait, comme une prière, et qu’à lui s’ajoutaient des supplications, le plaisir se faisant plus fort, plus pressant, plus présent, et le _besoin_ de jouir presque intolérable.

Le plus embarrassant, c’était de se rendre compte qu’il _aimait_ supplier son amant, et qu’il trouvait une forme de confort à le laisser décider, à se soumettre à lui. Dans l’absolu il aurait absolument refusé d’obtempérer aux lubies d’Alfie, le Mort était bien trop instable et dangereux pour cela, mais dans l’intimité de leur chambre… il était bon de lui lâcher la bride.

Alors il chevaucha son désir, supplia encore et encore alors qu’il s’accumulait dans ses reins, presque insupportable, mais à terme se soumit, et lorsqu’enfin l’étau sur son sexe disparut il jouit dans la bouche accueillante de l’autre homme, lui offrant son plaisir et la vie dont il avait besoin pour vivre sur un cri.

L’épuisement qui venait après l’amour était délicieux également, et il se laissa aller contre les draps avec un soupir satisfait, mais ce qui était encore meilleur c’était lorsque son amant l’attirait à lui et caressait doucement ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Alfie était peut-être dangereux, et parfois odieux, mais pour Johnathan, il était juste parfait.


	21. 22 Décembre - Horus/Damian

22 Décembre – Overstimulation

Source : 

Disclaimer : Damian et Horus sont des personnages originaux d’un futur projet pour la collection Midgard de Niddheg. Damian est un sorcier qui est assez mécontent des pouvoirs qui lui ont été octroyé par le grand distributeur de pouvoir – qui qu’il soit – parce que franchement, pouvoir accélérer son métabolisme pour aller plus vite et avoir une attention de poulet et des réactions trop rapides à tout à cause de ça, c’est nul. Horus est un Fae (un Dieu si vous l’écoutez), froid, arrogant et calculateur qui a déjà sévi en Egypte antique où il avait un culte, et a décidé de s’intéresser de nouveau au Monde des Hommes après des siècles d’absence.

Petite note : ceux qui ont suivi les kinktober ou acheté le recueil du même nom les reconnaîtront peut-être, ils sont une adaptation de personnages utilisés en jeu de rôle, d’où la similitude !

Damian est à Cahethel

Souvent, Damian pestait contre le manque de diversité de ses pouvoirs. Franchement, qui ne serait pas complexé de pouvoir _juste_ aller plus vite, quand on avait un petit-a… quand on avait à côté quelqu’un comme Horus qui pouvait, fondamentalement, à peu près tout faire. Et en mieux, si on l’écoutait.

Bon, en général c’était plutôt vrai – et c’était énervant. Mais bon, quand on avait plusieurs millénaires ça pouvait être considéré comme de la triche, et…

Une main possessive se crispa sur ses fesses, et les dents du Fae se resserrèrent sur l’un de ses mamelons, le ramenant au présent, et c’était l’un des gros problèmes de Damian, il n’avait aucune suite dans les idées, mais là c’était un peu de la survie, parce que son amant l’avait déjà fait jouir deux fois juste en le touchant, et son corps était bien trop sensible. Mais la vraie malédiction, c’était que pourtant il réagissait au toucher, parce que son organisme se remettait aussi très vite de tout, et il sentait déjà son sexe se dresser à nouveau, et il ne savait pas s’il allait supporter ça longtemps.

Enfin, bien sûr, qu’il allait le supporter, mais c’était trop, et Horus était aussi _lent_ à prendre son plaisir que Damian était rapide à parvenir à la jouissance. Bien sûr, il était déjà dur contre la cuisse du sorcier, mais il en fallait bien plus au Fae pour capituler face au désir, et sa langue remplaça calmement ses dents sur le téton durci de Damian, le fouettant avant de le caresser tandis qu’un doigt se pressait à l’entrée du corps de son compagnon.

― Ah… Attention… C’est trop… Horus… tenta de prévenir Damian, avec une éloquence remarquable – au temps pour ceux qui prétendaient que tous les sorciers étaient des érudits au vocabulaire riche.

Et bien sûr, le Fae l’ignora, et le pénétra, et trouva immédiatement sa prostate – il la trouvait toujours très vite, trop vite – pour la stimuler lentement, parfaitement, tandis que ses lèvres entouraient le mamelon maltraité de Damian pour le sucer.

Damian aurait presque préféré être normal pour n’être pas si vite stimulé, poussé au bord de la jouissance par une stimulation aussi banale, mais en même temps c’était bien de ressentir si vite un plaisir si intense…

Sauf qu’il allait bientôt jouir, et que c’était la troisième fois, en… trop peu de temps. Et Horus n’était qu’en train de la préparer, il allait y avoir plus de plaisir, et de stimulation, et même si son corps se remettait, bientôt il n’aurait plus de semence, et dans ces cas-là l’orgasme était bizarre, pas mauvais, mais vraiment… _trop_.

― Horus… haleta-t-il. Horus, arrête s’il te plait ! Je vais… Je vais jouir !

Et bien sûr Horus ne s’arrêta pas.

Et Damian était faible, alors il en était presque heureux, il en était _complètement_ heureux.

Il jouit, sur un cri, se répandant à nouveau sur l’estomac bronzé de son amant, même s’il n’avait plus grand-chose à donner, et c’était vraiment, _vraiment_ parfait.

Il aurait aimé rester là, et se reposer, et embrasser paresseusement la peau hâlée du Fae, et profiter du moment.

Les caresses reprirent, et son corps réagit, et il bénit et maudit une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs.


	22. 23 Décembre - Seth/Taiki

23 Décembre – Blindfold

Source : 

Disclaimer : Seth et Taiki sont des personnages originaux, tirés de l’univers de la collection Nibelheim chez Niddheg. Seth est le sophistiqué propriétaire d’un bordel de luxe, et un mort revenu à la vie. Taiki est un devin amoral et froid, qui ne se réchauffe que pour son protecteur et amant.

Taiki est à Cahethel

Seth s’était toujours considéré comme un homme prudent à l’extrême, et depuis qu’il était parvenu à gagner sa liberté et son indépendance, il avait toujours veillé à contrôler le moindre aspect de la vie éternelle qui lui avait été octroyée. Il était devenu expert à cela, et s’était construit une vie stable en ne faisant confiance à personne.

Puis il avait rencontré le jeune devin. Taiki ne demandait jamais rien, mais le Mort se sentait poussé à tout lui donner, sans besoin de retour. Il lui avait confié jusqu’à sa confiance, et il ne broncha pas lorsque, sans un mot mais avec autorité, le jeune homme lui noua un bandeau sur les yeux.

Il n’aurait pas accepté d’être ainsi aveuglé face à un autre, mais si c’était Taiki ça n’avait pas d’importance. Docilement, il leva le visage comme le lui intimait la main, douce et fraîche sur sa joue, et laissa l’autre homme embrasser ses lèvres, très doucement. Il n’approfondit par le baiser pour l’heure, il ne voulait pas prendre trop d’énergie à son amant.

Tendrement, il caressa doucement sa cuisse, son flanc, fit remonter le kimono que portait le jeune homme sur sa peau douce, se gorgeant des légers tremblements qu’il suscitait, des soupirs approbateurs qui tombaient sur ses lèvres.

Doucement, il tendit la main vers la commode à côté de lui et passa deux doigts dans la pommade qui s’y trouvait, les enduisant généreusement de liquide, avant de remplacer la main qui caressait la fesse de son amant par l’autre, et ses phalanges sèches par celles couvertes de lubrifiant.

Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres sèches de son amant sur les siennes, et caressa l’entrée de son corps, d’autant plus conscient de ses légers soupirs qu’il était privé de la vue. Il le sentit trembler contre lui lorsqu’il le pénétra enfin, et les légers frissons de ses cuisses étaient délicieux.

Taiki était magnifique, et ne pas le voir était triste, presque tragique, mais le sentir, l’entendre, était également délicieux, et lorsqu’il commença à murmurer le nom de Seth, celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de sourire, accentuant les mouvements de ses doigts pour le pénétrer plus vite, mieux, plus efficacement.

Il avait perfectionné ses mouvements, ses gestes, avec de nombreux clients, mais avec Taiki c’était différent, il aimait lui donner du plaisir, le sentir se frotter contre lui et sentir son sexe se dresser contre son estomac nu, à travers le tissu des vêtements de l’oracle.

Longtemps le sexe avait tenu de la nécessité pour Seth, le Mort, plus simple que le sang, plus nourrissant que la salive, mais là c’était bon, c’était pur, et au fond il n’avait pas besoin de la satisfaction de sentir la vie se déverser en lui pour trouver son compte dans l’acte.

Le long frisson qui secoua Taiki lorsqu’il atteignit finalement la jouissance, le petit soupir surpris, et son poids sur sa poitrine, sa respiration dans son cou, ses bras autour de ses épaules et son nom murmuré de la voix alanguie de l’oracle, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Avec un sourire, il serra doucement la taille de l’autre homme et embrassa sa tempe. Il ne lui demanda pas d’enlever le bandeau. Taiki le ferait lorsqu’il en aurait envie, et Seth lui faisait confiance.


	23. 24 Décembre - Balaam/Ithil

24 Décembre – Size Difference

Source : 

Disclaimer : Balaam et Ithil sont des personnages originaux, apparaissant dans l’univers de Nibelheim, chez Niddheg. Balaam est un dragon sous forme humaine, paresseux, orgueilleux et arrogant, et Ithil est son ~~elfe~~ « maître », un petit noble sûr de lui et de ce qu’il veut, un poil capricieux, et qui a bien du mal à dompter la bête de la famille.

Ithil est à Cahethel, et cette fic est la dernière de ce calendrier de l’avent, bonnes fêtes à tous !

Balaam était trop gros. Il prenait trop de place. Et il s’installait toujours sur les fauteuils _préférés_ d’Ithil. Bien sûr il savait ce qu’il faisait, et il était toujours odieux d’autosatisfaction lorsqu’il le regardait de ses yeux dorés, avec leurs pupilles fendues hypnotiques, et ce _si grand_ corps, entièrement nu, comme sculpté par les dieux tant il était parfait…

Alors autant utiliser ce que Balaam offrait si librement, et après tout, c’était le fauteuil préféré d’Ithil.

D’un geste qu’il savait sensuel et lascif, l’elfe laissa glisser la robe qu’il portait, pour ne garder que ses bijoux, sous le regard amusé, et qui s’assombrissait tout de même de désir – le contraire aurait été blessant, de Balaam.

Sans la moindre gêne, après tout ce n’était pas comme si le dragon savait ce qu’était la pudeur, il s’installa sur l’estomac du colosse, et de ses mains expertes parcourut le sexe démesuré de l’autre homme. Il le vit gonfler sous ses doigts, et se lécha les lèvres. Non seulement c’était gratifiant, mais c’était aussi très excitant, et il se laissa aller à frotter le pénis démesuré contre sa jambe, à le serrer un peu entre ses cuisses, le frotter entre elles.

― Tu t’amuses bien ? fit la voix profonde du dragon.

Ithil lui claqua la cuisse pour lui intimer de se taire, et la bête rit, mais l’elfe l’ignora, se saisissant du lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans la commode voisine avant de se soulever pour passer une main derrière lui, se préparer sous les yeux qu’il savait attentifs de Balaam tandis qu’il caressait son sexe énorme et brûlant entre ses cuisses.

Et l’envie de le sentir _en lui_ montait, devenait insupportable.

Alors lorsqu’il s’estima suffisamment prêt, il libéra l’érection de son amant de l’étau de ses cuisses pour se positionner au-dessus, et se laissa descendre dessus en cambrant les reins, savourant la sensation délicieuse de chaque centimètre de cette chair gonflée et brûlante qui l’emplissait.

Il en voulait plus, il le voulait entièrement, et il le prit, puis commença à le chevaucher, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, prenant égoïstement son plaisir comme il l’entendait sur le gigantesque corps offert et ce pénis décadent qui remplissait si parfaitement Ithil que c’en était à la limite du blasphème.

Une main large se posa sur son torse, stable, solide, chaude, caressant doucement l’un des mamelons dressés de l’elfe, et celui-ci s’appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour soutenir un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Parce qu’il en voulait plus, et qu’il était affamé de de ce sexe massif, et qu’il n’en serait jamais rassasié.

La jouissance le prit par surprise, ravagea son corps frêle, et il fut reconnaissant de la paume large qui l’attira contre le torse puissant du dragon.

Et il le sentit se répandre en lui.

Ce qui était répugnant, mais au final, Ithil s’en moquait, tant qu’il pouvait paresser contre lui. Et, peut-être, lorsqu’il serait un peu remis, le chevaucher à nouveau, parce qu’il ne se sentait jamais plus vivant que lorsqu’il avait le pénis gigantesque de Balaam en lui.


End file.
